Anjo
by AnneM.Bell
Summary: O que acontece quando Draco é atacado em sua própria casa? E quando ele acorda e percebe que para a sua segurança terá que conviver com um certo sentimento que é de tempos atrás? Draco/Harry & Ron/Blaise
1. Amado inimigo

**1.**

**Amado Inimigo**

Era uma tarde calma de verão. Um belo loiro de olhos cinzas , vinte e um anos, ouvia calmamente o locutor narrar um jogo de Quadribol. Sua casa era calma e solitária, afinal, ele morava sozinho. Após a guerra resolveu contar a seus pais sobre sua homossexualidade. Nunca presenciou algo tão trágico, nunca pensou que seus pais o expulsariam de casa. Narcisa gritou com ele, deixando-o chateado e deprimido:

Draco -Ela chorara- Eu tive um menino e sempre sonhei em esposá-lo com uma moça puro sangue E agora você vem e me diz que é... gay -Ela sussurrara a última palavra.

Seu pai gritou coisas muito piores, fazendo-o sair da mansão Malfoy com orgulho por ter largado um bando de preconceituosos. E agora, lá estava Draco Malfoy, esquecido, em um subúrbio trouxa.

O relógio-cuco indicou as três horas. O loiro ergueu-se da cadeira e fez o que fazia todos os dias a essa hora, tomar um café. Tirou a cafeteira do armário, abriu a geladeira, tirou o açúcar e...

_BOM! _Ouviu-se um barulho de explosão, fazendo Draco quase cair de susto. Ele só viu a porta voando pelo corredor e batendo contra a parede, quebrando em muitos pedaços.

_Céus._

-Draco Black Malfoy, apareça! -Uma voz grave e masculina ordenou. Estranho, aquela voz era familiar.

_Droga! _Ele esquecera a varinha no quarto. Para pega-lá teria que cruzar o corredor. Se arriscaria? Bem...

Levantou-se e correu em disparada pelo corredor, desviando de feitiços e azarações que seu atacante mandava. Entrou no quarto, bateu a porta e passou a chave, o que era inútil. Virou-se para a mesa cabeceira. Revirou as gavetas de cueca, nada. A porta estava sendo esmurrada. _Droga!_ Olhou nas gavetas de meias, nada. _Ah, é! Estava embaixo do travisseiro!_

-Bombarada máxima -A voz ecoou.

Draco nem teve tempo de se virar. Um feitiço lhe atingiu em cheio, deixando-o desacordado.

* * *

-Harry, rápido, abre aqui! -Ron exclamou, com voz abafada, contra a porta de entrada da casa flutuante do moreno.

Ele correu até a porta, usando um avental de cozinha sujo de molho de tomate. Estava fazendo o jantar. Tirou a tranca e abriu. Ron e Blaise vinham trazendo alguém desmaiado com eles. Os três muito sujos de pó e com alguns ferimentos.

-Merlim! -Harry sussurrou, deixando-os entrar- O que aconteceu?

-Fomos chamados pela seção de Aurores para ir até... um subúrbio aí. –Blaise falou, esquecendo-se do endereço e colocando o corpo no sofá- A casa estava destruída, só encontramos ele.

-Parece que alguém invadiu a casa e tentou matá-lo.

-Que estranho -Harry comentou- E quem é ele?

-Draco Malfoy -Disse Ron.

O moreno paralisou. Não podia ser... Aquele em seu sofá, inconsciente, com filetes de sangue pelo corpo não podia ser Draco. Harry sentiu um nó na garganta e o medo lhe percorrer. Porquê? E quem fez isso? A verdade é que Harry era apaixonado pelo loiro, mas já não era mais segredo.

-Ele pode ficar aqui? -Perguntou Ron.

-Não é melhor levá-lo ao St. Mungus? -Harry perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha, querendo dizer que sim, ele podia ficar.

-Harry -Blaise começou- Lá não terá um auror com ele, não sabemos quem foi, então ele ainda está em perigo _e_ você quer que ele fique.

O moreno corou, apenas confirmando.

-Ótimo, -Disse Ron, esfregando as mãos- Agora vamos para casa, precisamos de um banho.

Blaise sorriu maliciosamente.

-Não querem ficar para jantar? -Convidou Harry, ignorando o comentário.

-Vamos ao caldeirão furado. -Contou o ruivo, saindo- Mas obrigado, qualquer coisa, nos chame.

Blaise assentiu e piscou.

-Tchau, Harry.

Eles saíram, deixando um Harry confuso e preocupado, sozinho com um Draco desmaiado. De repente, Harry sente um cheiro estranho...

-Meu macarrão! -Exclamou, correndo de volta para a cozinha- Ah, droga!

Olhou a panela, o macarrão estava no ponto, foi só uma folha de manjericão que queimou. Pegou duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, levitou os pratos com o jantar e foi para a sala. Draco continuava na mesma. Harry notou os machucados, apoiou os pratos na mesinha de centro e murmurou encantamentos, mirando a varinha sobre os ferimentos. O loiro estava tão adorável que Harry parou e ficou o admirando. Se ajoelhou ao lado de Draco, que estava largado no sofá. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa, o loiro continuou na mesma. Passou o dedo na borda do prato, onde havia um pouco de molho e contornou os lábios dele. Esperou.

O loiro se mexeu, passou a língua na boca lentamente e sentiu o gosto de molho de tomate e...

-Manjericão -Ele sussurrou, abrindo os olhos e se sobressaltando ao ver Harry tão perto.

O moreno sorriu ao rever aqueles belos olhos cinzas, mesmo que estivessem assustados.

-Potter? -Draco perguntou, alterado, como fora parar ali?- O que...?

-Shh! -Harry fez, pousando o dedo na boca dele, calando-o- Vamos jantar que lhe explicarei tudo.

Dizendo isso, ergueu-se e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar. Um tanto apreensivo ele a pegou, sentindo um calor ao toque. O primeiro contato gentil entre eles. Harry sentiu-se idiotamente feliz ao conduzir Draco para a varanda, levando a comida consigo. Abriu a porta de vidro, entrou na 'varanda', apoiou as coisas na mesa e sentou-se. Draco fez o mesmo e fitou o enorme lago, o céu estrelado e a brisa um tanto fria.

Harry empurrou um prato para ele. O loiro baixou a cabeça, viu o macarrão, sentiu um rápido e forte aperto no estômago, fome.

-Primeiro -Ele começou, agarrando o garfo e devorando como um leão- Onde estou?

-Na minha casa -Contou Harry, como se fosse óbvio.

-Você sabe o que aconteceu?

-Sei que os aurores foram convocados, quero dizer, Ron e Blaise foram...

-Blaise, Blaise Zabini? -Draco interrompeu, feliz por finalmente ter uma notícia do amigo.

Harry ficou enciumado, se Blaise não fosse namorado de Ron, já suspeitaria de um relacionamento entre ele e o loiro.

-Quantos Blaises você conhece? -Perguntou seco e grosso.

Draco não conseguia conter o sorriso. Era isso mesmo? Harry Potter estava com ciumes dele?

-Prossiga -Pediu o loiro, rindo baixo.

-Eles chegaram lá na sua casa e encontraram-na destruída, então te trouxeram para cá.

-E porque logo para a _sua_ casa?

-Sou auror -Harry crispou o lábio- Posso protegê-lo caso o seu inimigo resolva terminar o serviço.

_Ele vai me proteger. _Draco pensou, corando.

Tinha uma queda pelo moreno desde o quarto ano, quando se viu admirando-o naquele traje a rigor, na noite do baile. E agora tinha a chance de se aproximar dele.

-Ahn, Potter? -Ele chamou, limpando a boca suja de molho.

-Pode me chamar de Harry -Pediu.

-Certo, bem... -_Porque eu estou nervoso?_- Então eu vou ficar aqui?

-Essa é a ideia -Comentou o moreno.

-Ahn -Ele queria falar algo de útil- Foi você que fez esse macarrão?

O que ele estava perguntando? Era óbvio que havia sido ele. Draco sentiu-se idiota. Para a sua sorte, Harry não foi grosseiro:

-Sim, porquê?

-Ta bom.

-Hm -Fez o moreno, feliz.

Ficaram em silêncio até o fim do jantar. Depois, se encararam.

-Acho que você precisa de um banho -Harry falou, levantando-se.

-Concordo. Ahn..

-Siga-me.

Harry voltou a sala, sendo seguido por Draco, virou num corredor onde haviam três portas.

-Banheiro, meu quarto e o quarto onde você vai dormir -Apontou Harry.

-Tá -O loiro entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

-Se precisar de algo me chame! -Harry falou contra a porta.

Ele ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado. Voltou para a sala e se jogou no sofá.

-Como ele está bonito! -Admirou-se- E continua com o mesmo jeito orgulhoso de ser.

Pegou o controle do aparelho de som e ligou-o. Estava ouvindo um CD do Boy George, um cantor homossexual britânico. Harry achava que ele podia muito bem ser confundido com uma mulher.

-_Karma, Karma, Karma, Karma, Karma Chameleon, you come and go, you come and go..._

Mas quem teria atacado Draco? Essa pergunta não saia da mente do moreno. E porque ele pensou que Blaise podeira ter um relacionamento com Draco? Ele nem sabia se Draco gostava ou não de homens. Mas sabia que ele não era casado. Isso aumentou a chama da esperança em seu peito. Logo, o som da porta sendo destrancada o fez voltar à tona. Ergueu-se e desligou o som, agora tocando Black Money.

Draco saiu de cabelos molhados, limpo, cheiroso e com a toalha de Harry enrolada na cintura, exibindo seu corpo atlético.

-Harry, preciso de algo para vestir.

-A-Ahn -O moreno estava visivelmente babando e corou ao notar isso- P-Por aqui...

Virou-se para a porta de seu quarto, amaldiçoando-se entrementes. Draco sorria de uma orelha a outra, enfim, o garoto que ele sempre quis (e ainda queria) como seu, estava ali, gaguejando, corando e babando por ele.

_Ainda sou irresistível_, pensou.

Harry abriu a porta e o loiro pode ter uma visão do belo quarto. Sinceramente, o cômodo parecia ter sido pintado por alguém muito excêntrico e sonhador. O teto era azul escuro com algumas manchas cinzas e brancas e pequenas estrelas (algumas cadentes) que brilhavam no escuro. O carpete era verde, imitando grama e nas paredes haviam diferentes paisagens. Na parede da cama, havia uma enorme cachoeira, com pedras, na outra, havia um salgueiro lutador e nas outras duas, montanhas, gados e uma imitação de Hogwarts. Harry sentou-se na cama de casal, próximo a mesa-cabeceira. Cama de casal...

-Você é casado? -perguntou Draco, rezando por uma resposta negativa.

-Não -O moreno sorriu simpático- Mas eu me mexo bastante durante o sono, por isso preciso de espaço.

-Hm -De repente Draco se viu dormindo com Harry e o moreno quase batendo nele, inconscientemente- Ahn, sabe, gostei do seu quarto...

-Ah, dê créditos a Luna Lovegood, ela o decorou para mim.

-Imaginei.

**Comentários são muito bem-vindos! ;]**


	2. É Casual

**2.**

**É casual**

Após o período de alguns minutos, o que levou a procura de Harry por um pijama no meio de seu guarda-roupa impecável, Draco não estava mais 'à lá anjo' - Apenas com uma toalha na cintura.

-Obrigado. –Disse o loiro, corando levemente ao notar o silêncio constrangedor. –Bem, eu... hã, vou para meu quarto.

-Tá –Harry fez menção de abrir a porta, ao mesmo tempo que Draco, resultando um toque acompanhado de um arrepio.- Érr... Se você precisar de alguma coisa me chame.

-Aham.

* * *

Draco consultou o pequeno relógio na mesa cabeceira, _três horas e dois minutos_. A verdade é que ele nem ao menos cochilou. Estava com medo. Em sua casa fora atacado repentinamente quando menos esperava. E também, como a casa de Harry se localizava na beira de um lago, o vento era forte e barulhento, o que o fazia imaginar coisas como uma pequena criança. Draco decidiu, então, ir ao quarto de Harry, tentar dormir lá.

Ao abrir a porta, encontrou-o adormecido como um bebê numa cama onde parecia ter ocorrido uma guerra. Aproximou-se do moreno, e, hesitante, o cutucou no ombro.

-Hmmm? –Harry fez, sonolento, sem fazer qualquer movimento.

-Ahn... Harry - Draco ainda estava se acostumando com o novo grau de intimidade; Harry abriu os olhos e o fitou debilmente, fazendo-o corar. – Não consigo dormir.

Harry nada disse, apenas foi para o lado e puxou o braço de Draco, fazendo-o cair na cama ao seu lado.

-Já vou pedir desculpas por qualquer soco, acotovelada o chute que eu lhe der... –Harry murmurou, parecendo desmaiar de sono.

Draco puxou o cobertou e deu as costas a Harry, surpreso pela atitude dele. Não esperava que ele fosse fazer isso, mas algo em seu subconsciente afirmou que era isso o que Draco queria. Ele sentiu seu corpo reagir bruscamente ao sentir a respiração do moreno próxima a sua nuca. Quente, com um leve perfume de ervas no ar, Draco sentiu-se mais tranqüilo. Sentiu o sono chegando e os hormônios se acalmando...

* * *

-_Ron! Blaise! Comportem-se no meu sofá!_- Draco acordou, irritado, porque alguém estaria gritando durante o seu descanso? Afinal... Que horas seriam agora?

O loiro levantou-se, com o queixo pingando baba, esfregou os olhos. Se aproximou da janela e puxou a cortina, o sol brilhava forte em meio a poucas nuvens. Tentou se lembrar de algo que ocorreu durante a noite, podia jurar que sentira um braço em torno de sua cintura em algum momento, mas também podia ser só impressão. Deixou o quarto do modo que estava, descabelado, mole, babado e descalço, ainda coçando os olhos. _Deve ser hora de almoçar_, pensou, sorrindo para si mesmo.

-Potty –Chamou em voz alta, recordando o velho apelido, sem enxergar nada- Porque não me acordou?

Tirou as mãos do rosto, dando de cara com dois homens agarrados no sofá, um moreno, bonito e um ruivo, cabeludo.

-Merlim... –O loiro sussurrou perplexo. –Não creio...

-Draco! –Blaise Zabini ergueu-se do sofá, derrubando Ron Weasley de seu colo, e abraçou o velho amigo, que estava perplexo demais para falar.

Harry apareceu na sala, trazendo quatro cervejas amanteigadas com ele.

-Ah, finalmente, hein... –Ele riu, pensando em relembrar o loiro de um dos velhos apelidos, mas não o fez.

-B-B-Blaise? –Draco finalmente falou, empurrando o homem para poder dar uma boa olhada antes de agarrá-lo novamente, rindo - Olha só para você!

-Olha só para _você_!

Começaram a rir e a se elogiar. Harry entregou uma cerveja amanteigada para Ron, que tomou um longo gole antes de dizer, depois de algum tempo:

-Ta bom, já deu, respirem um pouco... –Então baixou o tom para apenas Harry ouvi-lo - Doninha.

-Merlim, Weasley. –Draco disse em tom surpreso, seria engraçado agarrá-lo e relembrar os velhos tempos, mas, lembrando deles, eles se odiavam.

-E aí, Doninha. –Ron riu-se, Blaise abaixou-se para dar um tapa no ombro dele - Era o meu namorado que você estava abraçando, sabe...

Foi um comentário em tom casual, que gerou um olhar arregalado de Draco, que, visivelmente, pedia uma explicação.

-Cara, eu nem sei o que te dizer. –Blaise declarou, sorrindo - Não, eu sei sim. Depois de alguns anos entrei no Ministério da Magia, decidido. Não iria mais seguir a 'honra' do mal da minha família. Iria ser um auror. Cheguei lá e encontrei Ron e Harry. Foi só que, naquele momento, eu entendi tudo. Entendi porque eu gostava de perturbar Ron, porque eu gostava dele. Isso fez bastante sentido pra mim, depois de um tempo, bom... Pode-se dizer que a gente se "entendeu".

-Oh... Draco corou, sabendo _exatamente_ do que ele falava.

**Bom, pessoas que me fazem feliz. Desculpa pelo capítulo 'short'. :C Não é da minha natureza, mas taaae. Agradeço os comentários os elogios os tudos, e tenho que dizer que vcs são demais. Valeu galera ;D Bjos e Sapos de Chocolate. Ah e pros anonys tbm 3 ;* -Desculpa a demora :s**


	3. Toxic

**3.**

**TOXIC**

**(Só pra ficar legal, leiam esse capítulo ouvindo Toxic –de qualquer versão- Principalmente no finzinho Espero que vcs gostem)**

Draco pegou uma cerveja amanteigada e tomou um longo gole. Ele ainda estava surpreso em ver seu melhor amigo na sala de Harry Potter. _Depois de tanto tempo,_ Ele pensou. Não pronunciou uma única sentença, apenas aproveitava a bebida enquanto Harry e Ron jogavam conversa fora. O loiro não prestava atenção, portanto não percebera que falavam sobre seu misterioso caso.

-Vocês já possuem algum suspeito? –Perguntou Harry, tudo o que ele queria era acabar logo com todas as dúvidas, queria que Draco se sentisse seguro, queria fazê-lo sentir-se seguro.

-Eu e Ron fizemos nosso "_Top Killers_" –Brincou Blaise, seu sorriso deu lugar a uma face carregada de preocupação, mostrando como o assunto era sério.- Achamos que possa ser: Lúcio Malfoy –Nesse momento Draco ergueu a cabeça, começando a dar ouvidos a eles- Vincent Crabbe e/ou Pansy Parkinson.

-Porque "e/ou"? –Começou Draco, resolvendo falar, mas sendo brevemente interrompido por Ron.

-Não sabemos se, de repente, eles podem trabalhar juntos, ninguém confirmou que era uma pessoa apenas. –O ruivo foi um pouco grosseiro, propositalmente, não é porque ficou anos sem ver o loiro que se esquecera de tudo que ele já aprontara.

-Claro, isso não exclui as outras possibilidades, pode ser qualquer um, até algum de nós, um Weasley, um Potter... Uma Granger, qualquer um. –Finalizou Blaise.

Ron o fitou, chocado. Ta certo que os Weasley e os Malfoy se odiavam até a morte, mas eles não fariam isso um com o outro, pelo menos talvez não os Weasley.

Harry também estava um tanto boquiaberto, se perguntando por que Blaise o acusara. O outro sabia sobre os sentimentos de Harry em relação a Draco. Pensou em protestar, mas isso iria recorrer a explicações e não daria muito certo. Partiu em defesa de sua amiga.

-Acredite se quiser, Blaise, mas Hermione Granger jamais teria uma atitude desse nível.

Já Draco, por sua vez, estava à um passo do total desespero. Ele se sentia como um cego em meio a um tiroteio, completamente perdido, não saia o que pensar, tinha muito medo, sentia vontade de correr, se esconder e, talvez, até mesmo chorar. Faltava-lhe a coragem para enfrentar tal situação. A única coisa da qual estava realmente certo era de que podia confiar nos três homens à sua frente, mesmo o arisco Weasley. Com isso, sentiu-se bem melhor.

-Gostaria de saber por que desconfiar da família e dos amigos. Há alguma razão para isso? –Perguntou Harry, fazendo cara de desentendido, deixando-o charmoso na opinião de Draco.

-Sim, - Confirmou o loiro, aborrecendo-se – Bom, meu pai me expulsou de casa, quase aos chutes, gritando-me que eu era bicha. –Harry se arrependeu de perguntar- Crabbe me odeia, acha que eu e Blaise matamos Goyle e Pansy... Ela me odeia por vários motivos...

-Quais seriam eles? –Questionou Ron - Só para saber, sabe...

-Desde o quarto ano ela guarda uma certa raiva de mim –O loiro respirou profundamente- Não lhe dei muita atenção na noite do baile e no sexto ano começamos a namorar, todavia eu a tratava como lixo, não gostava dela e acho que ela acabou percebendo isso.

-Porque ficou com ela se não sentia nada...

-Coisa de família. Se é que me entendem...

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou entre eles, como poeira refletindo a luz. Até que um repentino baque surdo ocorreu, assustando a todos, fazendo-os olhar em direção a janela, em tempo de ver uma coruja cair no chão. Harry rapidamente foi abrir a abrir, permitindo que a coruja entrasse. Draco visualizou como a ave era deslumbrante e como sentia falta de receber cartas todas as manhãs em Hogwarts, enquanto observava uma enorme quantidade de corujas adentrarem o Salão Principal. _Bons tempos,_ Sorriu, _Quando eu era feliz e nem sabia._

Harry puxou um pequeno e delicado pergaminho de tom desbotado. A ave não esperou resposta, fazendo seu caminho de volta a seu dono, quem quer que ele fosse.

-De quem é? –Logo atacou Ron, ultrapassando os limites de privacidade de Harry.

Se fosse Draco, ele certamente diria que não era da conta dele. Mas, como não era.

-Hermione –O tom educado de Harry fez Draco tremer, invejando sua boa educação ao mesmo tempo que suspeitava de um possível relacionamento entre os dois. –Ela diz que vira essa noite. Isso é bom - Acrescentou por fim.

-Porquê? –O loiro não se segurou, deixando sua raiva explícita. Ele não notou, mas Harry sorriu levemente.

-Porque ela é inteligente! –Exclamou Ron, num tom de "Dã!".

-Então acho que temos que ir –Blaise se levantou- Mas voltamos mais tarde, ta?

-Okay.

Draco e Harry assistiram Ron e Blaise saindo pela porta, mãos-dadas. E tudo o que o loiro quis naquele instante era poder segurar a mão de Harry. Virou-se para fitá-lo. Este parecia absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Só parecia.

-Bom, -Ele bateu as palmas das mãos, erguendo-se em um salto, assustando Draco- Vou fazer um lanche para você, já que perdeu o almoço, portanto vá se trocar.

Mesmo que ele tivesse sido gentil, o loiro resolveu cutucar.

-Acha mesmo que vou atender a ordens suas?

Harry corou.

-E-Eu não... Eu e-estava pedindo... Ah, deixa pra lá. –Bufou, virando-se e caminhando até a cozinha.

Pegou os componentes do lanche e começou a montá-lo. Sentia-se irritado, _Porque Draco tem que fazer das coisas tão complicadas?_ Ele pensou, _Porque não podia..._

Mas as palavras lhe faltaram, o que o loiro poderia fazer? Ele devia odiá-lo ainda.

O moreno nem teve tempo de se chatear, Draco adentrou a cozinha, vestindo as roupas de Harry, enquanto seu short insistia em deixar o elástico da cueca à mostra.

O loiro sentou e deu uma olhadela a Harry, que tentou manter uma expressão indiferente.

-Harry... –Ainda tentava se acostumar com tamanha intimidade.

O moreno empurrou o sanduíche ao outro, virando-se para impedi-lo de vê-lo corar. Draco se culpava por ter sido grosseiro com Harry, não queria deixá-lo chateado. Mas... _Porque ele havia se chateado tanto?_ Draco pensava que o moreno o detestava, agora estava um tanto claro que talvez não fosse bem assim.

O loiro engasgou-se com tais pensamentos, mas passou instantaneamente.

-Você está bem? –Harry perguntou.

-Sim, argh, -Tossiu- Érr.. Desculpe por agora pouco, sabe como é, né? Velhos tempos, nunca mudam.

Deu uma desculpa esfarrapada. Deu uma _desculpa._ Desde quando Draco Malfoy pedia desculpas às pessoas? Principalmente à Harry Potter?

Após o rápido intervalo, eles foram a 'varanda' de Harry. Ela não podia ser chamada propriamente de varanda, pois lembrava muito um cais.

Harry e Draco sentaram-se na beirada, colocando metade da canela na água. Draco arrependeu-se no mesmo segundo que o fez, a água estava fria. A brisa suave fazia leves ondas no lago, e estas, brilhavam, como se os chamassem para...

-Vamos nadar? –Convidou o loiro, ele sentia que Harry ainda estava irritado com ele e queria se redimir.

-Se você quiser, fique à vontade.

-É fundo? –Draco, depois que o moreno recusou polidamente sua proposta, teve uma idéia.

-Não muito.

-Você sabe nadar?

-Sim, por quê?

Harry pensou que Draco responderia "Caso me afogue" ou algo assim, foi ingênuo. Draco o empurrou, fazendo-o cair na água gelada, espirrando água por todos os lados. O moreno soltou várias exclamações e, enquanto Draco ria de se acabar da cara dele, aproveitou para puxá-lo.

-GAH! –O loiro entrou por completo na água, levando um choque térmico. Demorou-se um pouco para erguer-se.

-Draco? –Veio à voz de Harry, apreensiva, ao dar falta do loiro. –_Draco?_

Então ele veio à superfície, jogando _muita_ água em Harry. Isso deu inicio a uma ridícula guerra d'água. Era divertido. E resultou em dois homens cansados e batendo o queixo de frio.

Harry voltou a 'varanda' e estendeu a mão para ajudar Draco, que aceitou e subiu. Eles ficaram um tanto próximos.

-H-Hã, seu short está... caindo. –Harry quase murmurou, sua visão na cintura do loiro.

-Os seus também.

O moreno na hora ajeitou, corando fracamente e lançou a Draco um olhar de perspectiva enquanto suas batidas cardíacas aceleravam. Isso bastou para o loiro decidir desafiar Harry, se aproximando bastante dele, seus olhos continham um brilho de charme, sedução. Abriu a boca lentamente e deixou os lábios úmidos; Harry prestava máxima atenção nele durante esse ato. Sentindo uma espécie de força o levando ao encontro da boca de Draco, agora seu hálito quente aquecia o rosto do moreno.

-Eu acho que vou deixar assim –O tom de Draco era provocante, ele parecia ter escolhido cuidadosamente cada palavra.

Draco estava a ponto de beijá-lo, quando Harry, a muito custo, afastou-se dele.

O loiro suspirou, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior para conter a angústia, queria muito beijar Harry. E, como Draco sempre tem idéias geniais, ele foi até a sala, lembrando-se que Harry, na noite passada, ouvira musica enquanto o loiro tomava banho.

O moreno estava sentado em uma cadeira quando Draco colocou o enorme aparelho na mesa, trazendo junto um CD, com uma loira na capa. Harry se perguntou no que ele estava pensando. E o loiro ficou quase cinco minutos, à procura de algum sinal de como ligava isso. Até que Harry o ensinou.

-... E aqui você muda de musica.

-Ah, entendi.

-Vou à cozinha pegar...

-Por favor, que não seja cerveja amanteigada, particularmente, já enjoei.

Harry deu de ombros e buscou Whisky de Fogo. Draco colocara para tocar o CD de Britney Spears, na faixa _Womanizer_, e agora estava dançando de um modo muito engraçado.

-Hã, o que você está fazendo? –Harry perguntou, contendo o riso.

-Dançando, oras. –A verdade era que Draco se sentia muito constrangido, não sabia como se dançava aquele tipo de musica.

-Você está fazendo isso errado.

-Ah, é?

O loiro desafiou. Em resposta, quando _Toxic_ começou a tocar, Harry tirou a camisa, expondo seu corpo da metade para cima. Draco corou fortemente, quase babando em cada músculo de Harry, sentiu uma vontade de abraçar e apertar o moreno.

-_Baby, can't you see? I'm callin'. A guy like you should wear a warning 'It's dangerous' I'm fallin'._

Harry sorriu maliciosamente, arrancando todo o fôlego de Draco, e então, aproximou-se dele, colocando as mãos do loiro em seu ombro e passando os braços pela cintura dele - onde seu short ainda expunha o elástico da cueca.

-_There's no escape, I can't wait, I need a hit, Baby, gimme in. You're dangerous, I'm loving it._

O loiro estava surpreso, Harry dançava _muito _bem. De um modo sexy.

-_It's gettin' late to give you up, I took a sip from my devil's cup. __Slowly it's taking over me._

Por mais que o moreno quisesse se afastar de Draco, por dúvidas martelando em sua mente, ele simplesmente não conseguia.

-_Too high, can't come down. It's in the air and it's all around, Can you feel it now?_

Então Harry decidiu se deixar levar. Draco passou os dedos por dentre os cabelos de Harry, seus olhos nunca deixando os dele, e o puxou. Ambos fecharam os olhos ao sentirem suas bocas se encontrarem e traçarem um beijo casto, o primeiro do casal. E por incrível que pareça isso bastou para fazê-los tremer. Haviam vários sentimentos mesclados, um deles era a saudade.

_With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride._

_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_

_With the taste of your poison, I'm in paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Draco parecia insistir para Harry abrir a boca, o que demorou um pouco para Harry entender, mas logo ele o fez. E o loiro aproveitou para lamber o lábio superior do moreno, enquanto este parecia sugar a boca do loiro. Era uma doce batalha. Draco abraçou Harry pelo pescoço, o puxando para mais perto, por muito pouco eles não caíram.

O moreno começou a ver-se obrigado pela sua vida a interromper o beijo, abrindo os olhos e vendo que Draco continuava com eles fechados, tentando, ao máximo, guardar o momento para sempre na memória.

-_Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now._

Com uma última batida aguda, a musica acabou. Fazendo Draco abrir os olhos. Fora tão rápido assim? Pareceu ter durado mais tempo! Ele fitou Harry, começando a corar. Sem saber o que dizer.

-H-Harry.. E-Eu...

-Shh –O moreno sorriu levemente, passando o dedo pelos lábios avermelhados, de tanto beijar, de Draco- Palavras são desnecessárias...

**Okay, comentários são muitíssimo bem vindos! Gostaria de saber oq vcs acharam dessa última cena. Fiquei um pouco ansiosa por finalmente estar a escrevendo. Me digam o que acharam. Bjoos e sapos de chocolate ;***


	4. Número Um

**4 **

**Número Um**

Espero que atendam às suas expectativas. ;*

* * *

Hermione chegou à residência de Harry ao pôr do sol, encontrando Ron e Blaise por lá.

-Olá, Harry! –Ela cumprimentou o amigo com entusiasmo, o abraçando; ela via Harry toda semana, estava acostumada a marcar um dia e fazer uma pequena visita, para manter a amizade, já que ela era uma mulher ocupada

Durante o ato ela avistou Draco Malfoy.

A mulher estranhou o fato de o loiro estar ali, supondo que provavelmente ele e Harry deviam estar juntos, assim como Ron e Blaise.

Mas Merlim, Draco havia se transformado em um homem muito bonito, com traços finos que imitavam a face de sua mãe; Ela lembrou-se de quando a vira na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, com o nariz torcido em desgosto. E agora, o loiro estava mantendo a mesma expressão.

Hermione abraçou Ron e cumprimentou Blaise; ainda não era intima dele. E virou-se para Draco.

-Olá, Malfoy. Ah, quanto tempo...

-Granger.

Pelo menos não derramara os velhos apelidos sobre ela.

Observativa, ela notou que Harry encarava o loiro com as bochechas rosadas, porém nada disse, ocupando o lado de Blaise.

-Então, Harry... –Começou, sem saber como perguntar adequadamente. –Você e Malfoy estão juntos?

Draco empalideceu, Que audácia a dela!

-Ahn... –Harry responderia 'sim' se fosse só por ele.

-Eu fui deixado aqui por Blaise e Weasley após ter sido atacado em minha própria casa, Granger. –Respondeu o loiro, ele estava segurando a vontade de ofendê-la por Harry apenas, pois não queria que ele se chateasse novamente; mas não se conteve. –Não que isso seja da sua conta.

-Na verdade, – Ron falou, suportando a vontade de dar na cara dele. –Ela pode nos ajudar, _te_ ajudar nesse caso.

Harry não abriu a boca para falar nada, queria que Draco tivesse dito que sim, eles estavam juntos; mas, quem sabe, talvez para ele não houvesse significado nada.

-Hnpfh. –Bufou Draco.

-Pelo que entendi, Malfoy foi atacado. –Não era uma pergunta vinda de Hermione, e sim uma afirmação. –E querem minha ajuda.

-Agradeceríamos se você nos ajudasse. –Confirmou Blaise.

-Me contem os fatos.

E Draco narrou para ela, de má vontade, o que acontecera em sua casa, Blaise e Ron narraram como haviam chegado a casa e como encontraram o loiro.

-Hmm, - A mulher tornou a fazer, suspirando. Era tudo um quebra-cabeça, com várias peças faltando. –Bom, para começar, Ron e Blaise, vocês poderiam ir à casa dos suspeitos, fazer perguntas, revistá-los, procurar qualquer item que nos desse uma direção...

-Hermione, -Ron chamou, admirando-a. –Brilhante!

-Como sempre. –Concluiu Harry, também embasbacado.

Blaise e Draco trocaram olhares enciumados.

-Que isso, apenas sou mais lógica...

-Então é isso? –Draco a interrompeu de gabar-se, só ele poderia fazer isso naquele local.

-Sim. –Hermione respondeu, jogando seus volumosos cabelos para trás, de modo charmoso, ignorando a interrupção.

-Eu estava pensando, Mione, não gostaria de passar alguns dias aqui? Sabe, para acompanhar o desenvolvimento do caso? –O moreno oferecera, sentindo uma dor aguda em seu pé, que Draco acabara de pisar.

-Adoraria.

-Mas que maravilha!

Só faltou a ironia escorrer pelos cantos da boca de Draco, como se salivasse. Ele queria ficar sozinho com Harry, e agora aquela sangue-ruim os interromperia, afundaria todas as suas chances.

Porém como todos nós conhecemos Draco Malfoy, sabemos que ele vai aprontar algo...

-Então amanhã, Blaise e eu vamos entrevistar quem? –Ron questionou.

-Vocês decidem, já temos os princip...

-Draco é quem deveria escolher.

O tom autoritário de Harry fez todos se calarem, surpresos. O loiro até se desconsertou ao responder.

-Ahn.. A-Acho que meus pais... –Seu tom era de pura mágoa e culpa, contudo não se importou em colocar a mascara que sempre usou, mantendo-se aberto, vulnerável.

-Decidido! Residência Malfoy, assim que possível, com um mandato de busca. –Blaise afirmou.

-E mais cinco aurores, só por precaução...

Harry, Hermione e Ron sorriram uns para os outros discretamente.

-Certo. Agora... O que iremos jantar?

* * *

Hermione havia buscado seus pertences para passar a semana com Harry. E, sendo a trabalhadora superempenhada que era, conseguira uma folga.

Draco havia bolado um plano, em todas as oportunidades possíveis, colocaria uma musica com a letra e a batida bem quente e chamaria Harry para dançar com ele, deixando Hermione desconfortável. Agora era só colocar o plano em pratica.

* * *

Blaise e Ron haviam se unido na maior cara de pau para pedir ao chefe da sua seção um mandato de busca para a Mansão Malfoy. Levando mais três com eles, só por prevenção.

Chegando lá, o ruivo estremeceu; o lugar era assombroso! Como alguém poderia viver ali?

Blaise acabara notando o medo do outro, pegando em sua mão, tentando lhe passar segurança, sorrindo do modo de como ele suava pelas mãos quando estava com medo.

Com as varinhas a postos, bateram a porta.

-Quem está ai?! –Ouviram um pequeno elfo guinchar.

Ignorando-o completamente, um dos companheiros de Ron e Blaise entoou:

-Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy, somos da seção de aurores do Ministério da Magia. Vocês estão sendo acusados de atacar seu filho, Draco Malfoy, no dia...

-Mas que absurdo! Lúcio venha ouvir isso!

Narcisa Malfoy continuava do mesmo modo que todos a conheciam, porém sua aparência denunciava alguns anos.

-Abaixem as varinhas.

O mesmo poderia ser dito de Lúcio Malfoy, que chegara correndo, gritando em tom grosseiro.

-O que querem conosco?!

-Provas. –Respondeu Ron, passando por eles e adentrando a casa.

-Espere! Como ousa entrar assim em...

Blaise puxou a pequena carta assinada pelo ministro.

-Olá, Sr. e Sra. Malfoy, é bom revê-los.

-Blaise! Como...? O quê...?

-Eu explico, se puderem me acompanhar.

O moreno entrou na casa, que estava sendo revirada e explorada a cada pequeno canto empoeirado, assuntando seus residentes. Ele sentou-se sobre uma poltrona e contou o que acontecera com Draco e a reação dos Malfoy foi completamente diferente do esperado.

Narcisa e Lúcio não tentaram se explicar, nem ao menos tentaram provar que eram inocentes. Logo quiseram ir ao encontro de Draco.

Os aurores jamais haviam imaginado que os principais suspeitos, os primeiros da lista, os pais da vitima e que tinham o deserdado, estariam aos prantos, implorando para ver o filho.

-Depois de tudo o que fizeram com Draco...

* * *

Draco encarou a estante na qual Harry organizava seus CDs. O loiro havia procurando em todos os CDs de cantoras loiras, uma musica com um título que o chamasse a atenção (N/A: Não desvalorizando as morenas e as ruivas), procurando em P!nk, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, Fergie, Shakira, Avril Lavigne, Madonna.. E não encontrara o que queria.

-Procurando algo em especial? –Hermione perguntou, chegando mais ao lado dele, assustando-o.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar em ser grosseiro com ela, uma melodia começou a soar de fundo... Com uma batida quente. Ambos viraram-se, para ver Harry aumentar o som do radio.

-_She's into superstitions, Black cats and voodoo dolls._

-Não acredito!

Harry puxou uma Hermione risonha, ela conhecia bem as musicas de Ricky Martin. E começaram a dançar salsa, da maneira deles, é claro.

Draco queria ficar com raiva, jogar tudo para o alto e enfeitiçar Hermione por estragar seu plano, mas estava muito distraído com o modo bizarro que eles dançavam, começando a rir.

-_Upside, inside out, she's livin' La vida loca! She'll push and pull you down livin' la vida loca._

Harry puxou Draco e o colocou na roda, para ele ficar parado, rindo e dizendo que não sabia dançar.

-Mas nós também não sabemos! –Hermione gritou, para ser ouvida pela musica alta.

-Eu percebi! –O loiro riu-se.

E para ajudá-lo Harry e Hermione pegaram cada um de um lado, um braço do loiro e começaram a chacoalhá-lo. Draco estava dançando, bizarramente, enquanto os três se acabavam de rir de si mesmos.

-_Her lips are devil red and her skins the color mocha._

Ali, dançando, Draco percebeu que, se alguém o tivesse dito que isso aconteceu, ele nunca acreditaria ou que pior, estava se divertindo.

-_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain, she'll make you live the crazy life, but she'll take away your pain, like a bullet to your brain!_

Então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Hermione empurrou Harry com os quadris, fazendo-o cair em cima de Draco, o beijando sem querer, mas em parte querendo muito. E o loiro, que não era de perder uma chance, agarrou o moreno sem se importar se a mulher estava lá ou não, sentindo os arrepios descerem pela espinha, a respiração acelerar e o calor daquela boca tão macia, tão sua.

Até que alguém praticamente arrombou a porta, fazendo-os quase enfartar.

-DRACO!

O chamado se desvencilhou de Harry e girou nos calcanhares para ver quem era, mas, sem saber como, Harry fora junto, o que resultou nos dois caindo para o chão, com um enorme estrondo.

Hermione ao invés de ajudá-los, desligou o radio e manteve-se no lugar encarando as pessoas que invadiram a casa de Harry com expressão séria, puxando lentamente a varinha da manga.

Quando os homens conseguiram se levantar, viram os pais de Draco lá, acompanhados de Ron, Blaise e mais três.

-Draco! Meu filho! –Narcisa correra até o filho, jogando-se em seus braços, chorando. –Que bom que você está bem!

O loiro travou.

-Filho, ficamos muito preocupados! –Lúcio afirmou, abraçando-o.

-Imagine se algo sério tivesse acontecido com você?! A última coisa que teríamos lhe dito seriam ofensas!

-Não sabe o quanto nos arrependemos depois daquele dia!

Ron e Blaise se sentaram no sofá, junto aos outros aurores.

-Como podem provar sua inocência? –Harry perguntou, duvidoso.

-Harry, eu.. –Draco começou, mas a surpresa era tanta que não conseguira continuar propriamente. –Conheço meus pais.. Sei quando estão e não estão mentindo... E...

O loiro desabou em lagrimas, e ali permaneceram os três Malfoy, matando a saudade.

O moreno sentiu que grande parte do peso que havia em seu peito aliviara, imagine pais tentando matar seu filho, seria uma tragédia; e sorriu.

-Eles também têm um álibi. –Blaise confirmou.

-Não preciso disso, se Draco acredita neles, também acredito.

* * *

Sabem, a LettyHyuuga falou uma coisa q é certa, Lúcio e Narcisa não são maus. Eles sacrificaram-se para ajudar o filho e salvá-lo durante a guerra e ai, só por uma coisinha dessas, BAM, 3ª Guerra.. se é q vcs me entendem.. Eu já tinha planejado isso, mas não sabia se fazia ou não. E a review dela me apontou para o sim.. espero que vcs entendam.. pq eu farei outras pessoas ruins :3 Aguardem..

E desculpem a demora de TRÊS MESES. Acreditem se quiserem, mas até me ligarem pra cobrar esse cap, ligaram... ^^'

**E ai? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem me matar pela demora? Precisamos de um capitulo só Ron/Blaise? Ou mais cenas HOT de Drarry? Comentem e me digam o que vocês acham! Se quiserem, aceito ideias! :P**


	5. Número 2

Curto aviso antes de começarmos: A censura da fic será mudada para 16 anos. Ou pelo menos a desse capítulo...

Hey, essa fic está muito musical? Desculpa. É que eu gosto de songfics. xD Mas prometo parar… E também a musica torna tudo mais emocionante.

* * *

**5**. Numero 2

* * *

"_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it, Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it, Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me_"

-Que nojo.

-E é por isso que eu sou gay.

Hermione riu.

Havia feito Blaise e Ron a levarem a um bordel em Londres. As grandes barras de ferro que ligavam o chão ao teto, a musica alta com letra promíscua, o cheiro de álcool com suor e...

-Acho que vou vomitar.

Mulheres e mais mulheres, jovens, bonitas, vestindo apenas lingerie, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. Dinheiro nos tops. Hermione realmente se sentia desconfortável, porém era necessário.

-Ainda não acredito que ela possa estar aqui. –Comentou Blaise. –Quero dizer, ela era uma vaca, mas acho que não chega a tanto.

_"If I'm bad, tell me that. Shut me up, gag and bound… me. Cause the pain is my pleasure, nothing comes better_."

-Talvez ela não esteja aqui fazendo o que você está pensando. –Ron deu de ombros.

E ele tinha razão. Hermione logo a notou, no balcão de bebidas.

-Fiquem por aqui e deixem que eu falo com ela. –Pediu, indo em direção à Pansy.

Ela estava mais alta, ou talvez fossem saltos altos. Mantinha um ar de irritação enquanto se apressava em colocar garrafas e mais garrafas de bebidas no balcão, que eram passadas de mão em mão por quase todas as prostitutas. Pansy era a mais vestida das que trabalhavam lá; as manchas escuras e fundas em seus olhos demonstravam noites em claro, trabalhando até tarde.

Hermione optou por ser discreta e pediu, enquanto sentava-se num dos bancos:

-Um Martini, por favor.

Pansy girou nos calcanhares, pronta para pedi-la que esperasse.

-Escuta... –Então percebeu quem era, falando com certo nojo em seguida. –Você?!

-Sim, Parkinson. Sou eu. –Ela girou os olhos.

-O que faz aqui?!

-Vim me distrair um pouco, mas parece que ando desenterrando múmias. –Hermione sussurrou a última parte. –E você o que faz por aqui?

-Não é obvio?! Trabalho aqui! –Então notou a sobrancelha erguida da outra. -Sirvo os melhores drinks dessa região! –Tentou exibir-se quando não havia nada para se orgulhar.

-Hm, - Ela fingiu se interessar. –E que horas é a sua folga?

A morena arregalou os olhos diante de tal pergunta, servindo a bebida de Hermione.

-Não que seja da sua conta, mas saio as quatro da manha.

-E onde...

-Hã, Hermione? –Blaise a cutucou no ombro, discretamente, interrompendo-a. - Precisamos falar com você.

-Só um minuto.

-Blaise?! É você?! –Pansy ofegou; não via ele há tanto tempo! Ele não havia se tornado auror? E agora estava ali... Com Hermione Granger...? E aquele mais atrás era Ronald Weasley?! Isso não estava cheirando bem.

-Droga, Zabini, eu pedi pra vocês deixarem essa comigo...

-Eu sei, mas é que...

E a taça de Martini na mão de Hermione estourou, de repente, fazendo-a saltar do banquinho.

Blaise, Hermione, Pansy e até mesmo Ron, que estava dando um fora em um garoto de programa super musculoso, apenas de tanga, viraram-se para ver de onde surgira aquilo.

Um homem de estatura mediana, cabelos ralos e castanhos, rosto magro e um tanto amarelado, que continha os olhos quase fechados, encarando o chão com um sorriso maldoso, estava na direção deles, como se fosse o atacante, fora a pose de ataque e confiança. Uma varinha pendia em sua mão.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer algo, o adversário já estava lançando inúmeros feitiços seguidos sobre eles.

E, por um segundo, pareceu que o tempo havia parado; cacos de vidro voavam em diversas direções, rasgando peles e roupas; flashes de luz pareciam brincar de atravessá-los.

Hermione olhou para o lado, a procura de Pansy, para poder segurá-la junto à Blaise e Ron e aparatar. Viu apenas as esguias pernas brancas que imergiam de enormes saltos plataforma. Ela vacilou.

Algo se chocou contra sua cabeça e sua visão embaçou e embaçou. Até enxergar apenas borrões e então, não enxergar mais nada.

* * *

Draco estava ansioso, animado. Não. Mais que isso. Draco estava excitado.

Ele não sabia explicar o porquê. Estava no quarto de Harry, debruçado sobre o parapeito da janela, olhando a água.

Talvez fossem por questões científicas... Ah, não. Draco queria que a ciência fosse se danar (Principalmente quando um jornal trouxa chegou a sua casa, explicando uma recente descoberta dessa "ciência" e Draco irritou-se. Não conseguia entender nada!). Talvez fosse porque estava novamente sozinho com Harry Potter, completa e totalmente a sós com ele. Isso fazia a mente do loiro se afundar em possibilidades. Quis até mesmo se estapear quando notou que poderia estar aos beijos com Harry ao invés de ficar ali, encarando a superfície azul.

Então ele decidiu ir atrás do moreno e provocar um pouquinho.

O moreno estava deitado no sofá, parecia estar cantando baixinha a letra de alguma musica.

-And now it feels so amazing, can't see it coming and we'll never grow old again. You'll find us chasing the sun.

Draco parou para ouvi-lo por um momento, apreciando o sussurrar da voz grave de Harry. E reconheceu a letra, lembrou-se de quando a chata e intrometida da sangue-ruim colocou o CD de um tal de 'Procurados' ou algo assim. Fez um rápido scaneio no cômodo e avistou-o em cima da pequena mesinha de centro.

_"__I'm better, so much better now. I see the light, touch the light, we're together now. __I'm better, so much better now, look to the skies, give me life, we're together now. "_

Harry parecia ter sido despertado com um copo de água gelada no rosto; ele levantou em um salto, olhando Draco com aqueles olhos verdes curiosos. E por um breve momento, Draco se perdeu, perguntando-se o que era mesmo que ele queria fazer.

_"I'm never; I'm never down, lying here, staring up, and you looking down. I'm never; I'm never down and live forever, forever with you around. We've only just begun, hypnotized by drums, until forever comes, you'll find us chasing the sun. They said this day wouldn't come, we refused to run, we've only just begun, you'll find us chasing the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, You'll find us chasing the sun_"

Um sorrisinho brotou nos lábios de Harry quando ele levantou e Draco continuou seguindo seus olhos. Ele decidiu se aproximar para ver se ele saia de transe.

Mas nada; ele apenas parecia sem ar.

-Draco?

O loiro piscou algumas vezes e suas bochechas atingiram um rosa constrangido. Porém ele se sentiu pior ao ver o moreno rir suavemente.

_Idiota, _pensou. _Será que eu consigo ser mais indiscreto?_

-Como é o nome desse grupo? –Perguntou Draco, querendo disfarçar o ocorrido.

-The Wanted. –Respondeu Harry, quase sussurrando novamente, aproximando-se lentamente de Draco. –Você gosta?

Ele estava tão próximo que o loiro não conseguiu decifrar se ele perguntava da proximidade ou do grupo.

-N-não sei.

E quando Harry fechou os olhos e abriu a boca, Draco se lembrou do seu princípio e afastou-se dele, sorrindo marotamente.

Harry inclinou-se para o ar e cambaleou, abrindo os olhos e procurando por Draco, que estava ali agorinha!

-Aqui. -Chamou o loiro. E Harry girou nos calcanhares, para encontrá-lo rindo de sua cara.

-Porque fez isso? –Continha certa chateação em sua voz.

Draco pulou nos braços dele, passando as pernas em torno de sua cintura e ouviu Harry inspirar profundamente, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior. O loiro sentiu o corpo esquentar, aquela não era uma posição descente, estavam muito _próximos_. Muito _íntimos_ um do outro. Harry tinha um braço segurando as pernas de Draco e o outro segurava sua cintura, deixando-os colados.

E qualquer plano de provocar Harry desapareceu da mente do loiro, já que agora até mesmo ele estava um pouco fora de si.

-Harry. –Ele pareceu implorar.

E o moreno o beijou. No começo foi delicado e gentil, apenas pressionando os lábios, contraindo-os contra a boca de Draco. Sentindo soltar uma grande quantidade de ar. Então ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e nuca de Harry, deixando o beijo mais intenso.

Ele mordiscava a boca de Harry com voracidade. Sentia o calor em seu corpo aumentar cada vez mais, deixando-o desesperado por Harry.

Começou a beijar o rosto dele, a bochecha, o canto do rosto, o queixo, o pomo de adão e seguiu para o pescoço, fazendo questão de deixar a marca de seus dentes, arroxeada em sua pele, como se aquele fosse algum aviso do tipo "Pertence à Draco Malfoy". Sorriu para si mesmo.

Harry começou a andar em direção ao quarto, voltando a beijar Draco e tateando cegamente as paredes. Encontrou a maçaneta e adentrou seu quarto, caindo na cama, com Draco ainda em cima dele.

-Draco - O moreno sussurrou ainda um tanto perdido nele, eles estavam prestes a dar um grande passo na relação. Mas era isso que Draco queria? –Você quer...

-Sim, sim, sim. Eu quero, sim, confio em você. –Ele disse, puxando a camisa de Harry e beijando o corpo dele, o desejo cada vez mais inquieto.

* * *

-Que droga que perdemos Pansy. –Disse Blaise.

Ele e Ron estavam num dos corredores do , esperando o médico que cuidava de Hermione dar à eles alguma informação. Mas o feitiço paralisante que a pegara havia sido projetado com muita força e parecia que ela ficaria um tempo por lá. Mas aguardavam mesmo assim.

-Podemos voltar outro dia. –Sugeriu Ron, apoiando o cotovelo na coxa e o queixo em sua mão. –Podemos perguntar às colegas de trabalho sobre ela; ou quem sabe, invadir um possível escritório. Talvez seja até capaz de irmos lá novamente e darmos de cara com ela.

O médico saiu da portinha que estava próxima ao casal. Eles logo se levantaram.

-Como ela está, doutor?

-É muito grave?

Ele sorriu enquanto fechava a porta com um aceno da varinha.

-Ela vai ficar bem. –Assentiu. –Só terá que ficar aqui por uns três dias. Mas vocês podem vir visitá-la quando quiserem. Tenham um bom dia.

E dizendo isso, afastou-se; provavelmente indo cuidar de outro acidente mágico.

-Devíamos avisar Harry. –Disse Blaise, estendendo o braço para Ron.

-Então vamos. –Concordou, apoiando seu braço acima do namorado.

Com um puxão no umbigo, aparataram.

Ao abrirem os olhos, via-se a porta de Harry.

Ron, como sempre, já foi entrando.

Ele encontrou o proprietário da casa andando por ela, com uma toalha na cintura e o cabelo molhado. Um sorriso distraído brincava em seu rosto.

-Oi, cara. –Ron ergueu o braço e acenou.

Harry só faltou cair no chão de susto.

-RON!

-Desculpe, Harry, mas conhece o seu amigo. –Blaise balançou a cabeça negativamente, seguindo o namorado e sentando no sofá. –Ele é meio sem noção.

-Ei! Não é verdade!

Harry riu.

-Mas me contem qual o motivo da visita, onde está Hermione? Ela resolveu voltar para a casa dela?

Ron e Blaise se entreolharam, suas faces assumindo uma expressão de culpa e amargura. Harry notara isso.

-Ron, Blaise. Onde está Hermione?!

-No St. Mungus. –Ron respondeu num muxoxo.

-O QUÊ?! POR QUÊ?!

-Um cara nos surpreendeu no bordel. –Blaise completou.

-O que vocês faziam num bordel?!

-Foi um plano de Hermione.

-E COMO EU ESTAVA DE FORA DISSO TUDO?!

Harry correu para o quarto e se vestiu. Depois tornou a voltar à sala, a varinha em mão.

-Fiquem de olho no Draco!

E dizendo isso, aparatou.

* * *

Nossa, estou empolgada hoje? Já é a terceira fic que eu atualizo... xD Espero que tenham gostaaaado ;P Comentários por favor? -E se alguém quiser me ajudar a escrever uma cena Lemon, eu posto na fic -PORQUE EU NÃO SEI ESCREVER LEMON T.T Caso ninguém mande sugestões... Não teremos Lemon na fic... #JogandoSujo KKKKKKK **COMENTEM**

X


End file.
